District 6
District 6 is one of the district in panem. It is considered a lower middle-class district. It is the largest district in Panem, It is so large that all the childern do not attend the reaping. The District's main industry is transportation. They build the cars and trains for the Capitol. The tributes tend to do okay but barely ever win. As of the 398th Annual Hunger Games, District 6 has six living Victors. Tributes Males Cosmo Fyngelli - 300th Annual Hunger Games Xavier Woods - 301st Annual Hunger Games Illegal Drugs - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Zak Slaughter - 325th Annual Hunger Games Wolbert Toonico - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Train McBridge - 326th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Blade Spectrus - 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Buck Rockwell - 398th Annual Hunger Games Julio Fall - 399th Annual Hunger Games Stario Lucaren - 400th Annual Hunger Games Armado Roynclaw - 401st Annual Hunger Games Females Belladonna Saware - 300th Annual Hunger Games Luna Fern - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Bluffy Silvestein - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Mimic Slaughter - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Eleith Lightstorm - 325th Annual Hunger Games Blondie Genesis - 326th Annual Hunger Games Alissa Metal Beam - 327th Annual Hunger Games Amore Madness - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Rosalie Sonnet - 399th Annual Hunger Games Kennedy Marks - 400th Annual Hunger Games Lavender Morton - 401st Annual Hunger Games Victors District 6 has had a total of one victor over the course of the series. Buck Rockwell Escapees District 6 has had two tributes escape during the series. Kennedy Marks Blade Spectrus Mentors District 6 has had four mentors mentioned in the series. Robert Iran Novella Madness Mason Madness Marceline Strauss Performances 300th 301st 302nd 325th 326th 327th 398th 399th 400th 401st Belladonna .png|Belladonna Saware - 300th Annual Hunger Games Cosmo Fyngelli .png|Cosmo Fyngelli - 300th Annual Hunger Games Luna stone.png|Luna Fern - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual hunger Games Xavier woods.png|Xavier Woods - 301st Annual Hunger Games Bluffy.png|Bluffy Silvestein - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Illegal Drugs.png|Illegal Drugs - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Eleith Lightstorm.png|Eleith Lightstorm - 325th Annual Hunger Games District 6 G, Mimic Slaughter.png|Mimic Slaughter - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games W .png|Wolbert Toonico - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games District 6 B, Zak Slaughter.png|Zak Slaughter - 325th Annual Games Blondie.png|Blondie Genesis - 326th Annual Hunger Games Train McBridge.png|Train McBridge - 326th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Alissa Metal Beam.png|Alissa Metal Beam - 327th Annual Hunger Games Blade.png|Blade Spectrus - 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Amore Madness.png|Amore Madness - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Buck.png|Buck Rockwell - 398th Annual Hunger Games Rosaline .png|Rosalie Sonnet - 399th Annual Hunger Games Julio Fall.png|Julio Fall - 399th Annual Hunger Games Kennedy Marks.png|Kennedy Marks - 400th Annual Hunger Games Stario Lucaren.png|Stario Lucaren - 400th Annual Hunger Games Lavender Morton.png|Lavender Morton - 401st Annual Hunger Games Armado.png|Armado Roynclaw - 401st Annual Hunger Games Category:District 6